Fighting back
by SangoKaiba
Summary: Ryou gets sick of Bakuras abuse and decides to fight back. Bakura loses it and some scary stuff ensues!


Ryou whimpered as he looked at the door of his house, trying to decide what to do.

He raised a hand and dropped it, terrified to go in. His Yami had warned him what would happen next time he was late. Ever since his dad went to jail two months ago, it had just been him and his darkness. And his Yami had set a curfew, of which he had already missed by 23 minutes. He eased the door open only to reveal darkness. He hoped dearly that his Yami was already asleep, hopefully prolonging his punishment till morning. He carefully set his book bag down by the door and crept into the kitchen to get some food. He slowly opened the fridge, bathing the kitchen with light from the fridge. No sooner had he done this, he heard a deep chuckle. His heart leapt to his throat as he turned, seeing his Yami's face illuminated in the soft light, the shadows making him look all the more sinister.

"B-bakura…" he whimpered.

"What kept you, my dearest hikari?" His attempt to sound sweet only scared poor Ryou more.

"I-I lost track of time at… at my study session."

Bakura chuckled. "Sweet, dear hikari, did I not warn you not to be late?"

"I'm sorry, Bakura, I swear it will never happen again."

"I will make sure it doesn't" Bakura sneered.

"No, please…." Ryou backed up, tears already starting.

Bakura reached out and caught Ryou's hair, and began dragging him down the hall.

"You are MINE! You were born to serve me! For no other reason. You should be grateful that I take such good care of you. You are nothing with out me. You are my slave."

"Ryou whimpered, knowing not to talk, less he make his darkness madder.

Bakura threw him into the bathroom, his chin hitting the bathtub and snapping back.

Ryou cried out, grasping his bleeding chin.

Bakura locked the door, and a sick feeling of realization came over Ryou as Bakura started filling the bathtub up with water. Ryou threw himself at Bakura's feet, crying out for mercy.

"I'll do anything! I'll steal Yugi's puzzle! Anything! Please, Yami! I beg of you!"

He looked up at his sneering Yami, his outstretched hands pleading.

"Doing that will only make it worse, my sweet Ryou."

As he leaned over to turn off the faucet, Ryou desperately tore himself from the floor and clawed the door open. He reached the phone and picked it up after a few tries only to realize it was dead. He turned to the door, only to be yanked back by his hair.

He was turned around, Bakura's hand slapping him down. He felt hands grab his hair and he was dragged back down to the bathroom. He sobbed out loud, imploring Bakura's forgiveness.

He gasped as he felt his head yanked up, knowing what was coming. His head was plunged into icy water, the coldness stunning him. He struggled in panic, clawing at Bakura's arms and hands. He had begun to go limp when his head was yanked out, only to be plunged back in. He saw blood cloud the water, and a strange sense of calm came over him. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the tile floor, barely hearing his Yamis sinister laughs. His vision faded as he passed out.

3 days later.

Ryou's friends had found out about Bakura's abusiveness, as soon as they met Ryou at school the next day. He had confessed, with much prying, what had happened to give him a split chin and a black eye. His friends had promised not to let on around Bakura that they knew, as in doing so, they would only make it worse for Ryou.

Ryou and Yugi had a study session later that night at six. Ryou headed home to take a shower and gather his books. He stepped in the door, only to meet an angry Bakura.

"Is something wrong Bakura?" Ryou asked, bile rising in his throat.

"Wrong? Wrong indeed. Poor damn Ryou with his abusive Yami and miserable life. Let's get some sympathy from the damn pharaoh!"

"B-Bakura, I…."

"Save it! I don't know why I let you serve me! You don't deserve it!" He back handed Ryou as hard as he could.

Ryou covered his head protectively.

Bakura laughed. "You ARE pathetic! To think anyone could be so weak!"

Ryou was yanked back up, his eyes forced to meet Yami's

"Fight back!" Bakura hissed.

Ryou's eyes widened with fear as his Yami let him go.

"No…please."

"Oh, yes. Now punch me."

"No. You can't make me."

"Now! Or you will suffer!"

"I hate you!" Ryou screamed. "You act like you own me! This is MY body! If anyone needs anyone around here, you need me! I am in charge of my life!" He tore off his necklace and threw it at Bakura.

Bakura looked at him in shock, and then came after him. He slapped Ryou. Ryou's head jerked to the side, and then he punched his Yami full force in the face.

Yami Bakura roared furiously, and threw Ryou to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Ryou scrambled clumsily up and tried to run. He felt a hand grab his throat and he twisted and bit it.

Bakura roared again. "Today, you will die!"

He was thrown against the wall and lifted against it by his throat.

He looked down and spat in his Yami's face.

"You are my slave, my darkness. I LET you share MY body!" Ryou hissed.

Bakura's eyes were bloodshot with rage, a vein throbbing on his neck.

He tightened his grasp on his hikari's throat, cutting off Ryou's air supply.

Ryou clawed at Bakura's hands. Soon, his arms went numb, and his hands dropped to his sides. He barely saw a bottle to the side, sitting on the shelve. He grabbed it and broke it over Yami's head. Yami Bakura crumpled, unconscious on the floor. Ryou ran upstairs to find his cell phone, and dialed Yugi. There was no answer.

Panic came over Ryou as he heard a sound of scrapping glass.

Bakura was coming up the stairs slowly, dragging the broken bottle against the wall.

"You can't run from your darkness, Ryou."

Ryou screamed in terror, clawing at the latch on the window. He managed to get it open a bit before he was thrown against the wall. He slammed against Bakura, getting past him and running for the stairs. He let out a high pitched squeal as his shirt was caught. He grabbed Bakura's shoulders and threw him towards the stairs. As Bakura started to fall, he grabbed Ryou's shirt and pulled him down too. They tumbled down the stairs, both unconscious by time they reached the bottom. Bakura moaned as he woke up. His hikari was lying under him, the side of his head smeared with blood.

"What have I done?" Bakura said. Then he remembered the fight. A mix of anger and regret washed over him.

He heard a banging on the door and his head snapped up as Yugi and Marik came busting through. They gasped as they saw the sight.

Bakura stared up at them. "No….. I didn't do… help him, please!"

Marik tackled him. "Get off him, you bastard!"

Bakura's air left him, and he stared as Marik hoisted his beloved hikari onto his shoulders.

Yami Yugi glared down at him. "Is this the gratitude you show Ryou for giving you life?"  
"I didn't mean to…… oh god…" he passed out.

Ryou groaned and sat up. A wave of terror washed over him as he remembered. He was pushed back down by Marik.

"It's alright, Ryou, your safe now."

"Is Bakura okay!" He asked worried.

Marik looked down at him confused. "Why do you ask? Yes, he's over there."

Ryou sighed with relief as he saw his darkness tied to the radiator, his head resting against his chest.

"What do you want to do with him?" Yugi asked.

"I know this sounds weird, but I do care for Bakura. He has shown a soft side. He told me of the suffering he went though back in Egypt. If I am able to talk to him, I'm sure I could get him to soften up."

Marik looked disapprovingly at Ryou, and then shrugged.

"Just don't untie him. Call if you need us."

Yugi and Marik left the room.

Ryou knelt in front of Bakura, cupping his cheek softly.

"Bakura? Wake up, darkness." He said softly.

Bakura's confused eyes fluttered open, and then filled with sadness and tears as he saw Ryou.

"Bakura? Don't cry."

"I'm so sorry, Ryou." Bakura whimpered, starting to tremble as tears threatened to overflow.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt. But you scared me."

"Its not alright. I terrorized you. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, Bakura. I know you have been through a lot and you have a lot of anger."

"But that's no excuse. I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I can assure you that will never happen again."

"Is that a suicide threat?" Ryou asked.

"If you want it to be, then yes."

"I don't. I want to be with you. I care for you. I know your hurting to."

"You care for me? Stupid hikari."

Ryou laughed softly. "Do you promise you'll behave?"

Bakura nodded, blinking as tears finally spilled.

Ryou gently pulled at the ropes around Bakura's wrists.

When Bakura was untied, he wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist, pulling Ryou against him.

Ryou hugged him back, smiling at the wonderful feeling of being hugged by Bakura.

His cheeks were cupped and Bakura pulled Ryou's face to his, so that their foreheads were resting against each others.

They closed their eyes.

Marik walked in to check on Ryou and sighed.

"I told you not to untie him, Ryou."

"It's alright, Marik. Bakura has my forgiveness. Now I need his."

"For what?" Marik snapped indignantly.

"I hurt him to. I hit him."

Marik scoffed. "Bastard deserved it."

Yami Bakura nodded in agreement with Marik.

"All the same, I am sorry, Bakura."

"No apology is needed."

"Let's go home, Bakura."

Marik stumbled in protest.

"I trust him."

Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou affectionately as they walked past a fuming Marik.

They walked out, walking side by side on the sidewalk.

"I promise Ryou. No more."

"I know, darkness, I know." Ryou cooed, reaching up to peck his Yami on the cheek.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" Bakura asked, smiling a true, sincere smile down at Ryou.

"Yea! Oh, and Bakura? I didn't mean it when I told you I hated you."

Bakura smiled down at him. "I know. So, I heard 'Sundaes' are good. Shall I try one?"

Fin


End file.
